brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Part 2905
|Appearances=See below }} Part 2905 is a TECHNIC part introduced in 1977. It has been available in many TECHNIC sets since. Description The piece is triangular, with three circular holes lining the bottom and three in a vertical pattern. The topmost hole protrudes above the point where the triangle's point would be. At each side is a hole that only a rod can slide through, as it is shaped like a cross. The piece's thickness is equal to the height of two studs on top of each other. Gallery of Variants Appearances 'Black' * 1257 Tricycle * 1259 Motorbike * 1260 Car * 1268 Bike Blaster * 3000 Trike Buggy * 3003 Bike * 3005 Piston Car * 5218 Pneumatic Pack * 7249 XXL Mobile Crane * 7642 Garage * 7699 MT-101 Armoured Drilling Unit * 7786 The Batcopter: The Chase for Scarecrow * 8007 TECHNIC C-3PO * 8061 Gateway of the Squid * 8063 Tractor with Trailer * 8166 Wing Jumper * 8167 Jump Riders * 8229 Tread Trekker * 8233 MC Vs. Stinger * 8262 Quad-Bike * 8263 Snow Groomer * 8265 Front Loader * 8275 Motorized Bulldozer * 8282 Quad Bike * 8284 Dune Buggy / Tractor * 8307 Stunt Race * 8363 Baja Desert Racers * 8421 Mobile Crane * 8428 Concept Car * 8431 Pneumatic Crane Truck * 8435 4WD * 8438 Pneumatic Crane Truck * 8445 Indy Storm * 8446 Crane Truck * 8448 Super Street Sensation * 8451 Dump Truck * 8453 Front-End Loader * 8454 Rescue Truck * 8455 Backhoe Loader * 8458 Silver Champion * 8461 Williams F1 Team Racer * 8462 Tow Truck * 8466 4X4 Off-Roader * 8469 Slammer Raptor * 8470 Slammer G-Force * 8473 Nitro Race Team * 8479 Barcode Multi-Set * 8482 CyberMaster * 8483 CyberMaster * 8520 Millennium/Millennia Slizer * 8527 Mindstorms NXT * 8556 Boxor * 8645 Muscle Slammer Bike * 8646 Speed Slammer Bike * 8650 Furious Slammer Racer * 8811 Toa Lhikan and Kikanalo * 8941 Rockoh T3 * 8954 Mazeka * 8987 Kiina * 8995 Thornatus V9 * 8998 Toa Mata Nui * 9732 Extreme Creatures * 10072 TECHNIC Beams * 65800 City Collection 'Bright Blue' * 8416 Forklift * 8646 Speed Slammer Bike 'Bright Yellow' * 7898 Cargo Train Deluxe * 8270 Rough Terrain Crane * 8275 Motorized Bulldozer * 8292 Cherry Picker * 8494 Ring of Fire * 66239 Train Super Set * 66325 City Super Pack 4 in 1 'Bright Red' * 1290 Lava Buggy * 8003 Volcano Climber * 8157 Ferrari F1 1:9 * 8167 Jump Riders * 8247 Road Rebel / Buggy Racer * 8274 Combine Harvester * 8284 Dune Buggy / Tractor * 8288 Crawler Crane * 8294 Excavator * 8353 Slammer Rhino * 8386 Ferrari F1 Racer 1:10 Scale * 8558 Cahdok and Gahdok * 8645 Muscle Slammer Bike * 66318 Superpack 4 in 1 'Dark Red' * 8756 Sidorak * 10203 Voporak * 65716 Limited Edition Collector Pack 'Medium Stone Grey' * 7633 Construction Site * 7642 Garage * 7659 Imperial Landing Craft * 8271 Wheel Loader * 8272 Snowmobile * 8283 Telehandler * 8285 Tow Truck * 8291 Dirt Bike * 8297 Off Roader * 8420 Street Bike * 8439 Front End Loader * 8645 Muscle Slammer Bike * 8674 Ferrari F1 Racer 1:8 * 8994 Baranus V7 * 9684 Renewable Energy Set * 10178 Motorized Walking AT-AT * 66331 City Super Pack 3 in 1 'Grey' * 3801 Ultimate Accessory Set * 4514 Cargo Crane * 4588 Off Road Race Track * 5222 Vehicle Chassis Pack * 5291 Lift-Arms, Triangles * 8414 Mountain Rambler * 8457 Power Puller * 8459 Pneumatic Front-End Loader * 8464 Pneumatic Front-End Loader * 8479 Barcode Multi-Set * 9732 Extreme Creatures * 65801 Trains Value Pack 'Dark Stone Grey' * 6753 Highway Transport * 8146 Nitro Muscle * 8167 Jump Riders * 8273 Off Road Truck * 8295 Telescopic Handler * 8297 Off Roader * 8416 Forklift * 8496 Desert Hammer * 8811 Toa Lhikan and Kikanalo * 8990 Fero and Skirmix * 9632 Science and Technology Base Set * 9648 Education Resource Set 'Dark Grey' * 3287 Takutanuva * 6620 Ultimate Accessory Set * 7471 Mars Exploration Rover * 8002 TECHNIC Destroyer Droid * 8446 Crane Truck * 8538 Muaka & Kane-Ra * 8596 Takanuva * 10201 Takutanuva 'Silver' * 8621 Turaga Dume and Nivawk * 8622 Nidhiki * 10202 Ultimate Dume External Links * See Part 2905 at Brickset.com Category:Parts introduced in 1991 Category:Parts Category:TECHNIC Parts